Sailing has become a popular sport both for competition and leisure. Along with a growth in interest in the sport is an increase in demand for efficient accessories to enhance the sport. One sort of such accessory developed a few years ago, enables a second stay sail to be hoisted and set before a previously hoisted and set staysail is lowered. One design of that sort of accessory is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,609 as a two grooved stay. That two grooved stay comprises a metal material and actually replaces a forestay. The stay may also be rotated to furl a single sail.
Further development, introduced another design which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,216 as a snap-on attachment to the stay with fore and aft channels for staysails. This attachment comprises a flexible material and is unable to furl the staysail.